Angel In A Uniform
by Snowie-wolfie
Summary: Jean and Marco have a little talk on the wall.


**Angel In A Uniform**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to their respective creator.

A/N: I really hope that you enjoy this story. Please let me know your thoughts, but keep it constructive. Thanks for reading, and please R&R.

* * *

Jean dug the toe of his boot through the loose dirt over stone, spreading it as he dragged his foot back and forth, his gaze swiveling up to find the gorgeous freckled teen who sat beside him. Here together they sat, seemingly above the rest of the world as they looked out over the walls to the sprawling lands beyond that dipped and rose as far as any eye could see. The soldier drew in a soft breath of the refreshing air that whipped softly at his uniform and tousled hair. It was so peaceful here that it was easy to forget why they had joined the military in the first place, the brutal training that turned all who went through it into the best soldiers that they could be.

It was as though Marco could feel that gaze on him, a sense of warmth coming from those eyes that looked him over. A dusting of red rose up to make those softly freckled cheeks even more adorable in Jean's opinion. "What?" He said through a wide smile that showed beautiful teeth. "Why do you keep on looking at me like that?" It was kind of embarrassing to have someone look at you so intently, like you were a sight made to be memorized.

Jean's own blush rose as he took in the red hue on the other's cheeks. How could someone look that adorable. "I may not have taken a lot away from my parents, but... The one thing that did stick with me, was when they said to always take the time to look at and remember the beautiful things that mean the most to you, because you never know when you may have the chance to again."

Marco's smile softened a little, an unreadable expression taking over for a fraction of a second before he laughed boisterously and gave the other a gentle shove. "You can be so pathetically corny sometimes, Jean." He teased, going back in to playfully poke the two tone haired boy in the ribs, earning himself a light smack on his hand as Jean wriggled out of reach for a moment.

The moment settled and the two smiled at one another, a warmth in the expressions that few in the military genuinely had anymore. After they saw the horror of the titans, it changed a person for the rest of their days. Jean breathed a relaxed sigh and leaned back on his hands to look up at the vast sky that was turning a soft pink in places, reaching out to a lightening blue. It was like a pallet of paint had been thrown across the sky to leave a wash or the most amazing colors. "You're like... An angel in a uniform, ya know." Jean said with a crooked smile as he threw a sideways glance at the brunette. "A beacon." He breathed a hollow laugh that drifted off after just a couple of seconds. "I'd be lost without you, Marco..." His expression took on some far away look until a soft hand squeezed his shoulder.

Marco's lips were split in a wide smile. "I know, Jean. That's why I'll always be at your side. You can count on it." He saw qualities in Jean that few others did. Jean could be a leader if he tried, and maybe one day he really would be. That was what Marco hoped to see. "And I know you'll be fine... You'll do great."

"No one can know that." Jean said with the gentlest of smile's curving his cheeks out softly and the corners of his lips upwards, the expression dimming in his eyes. He was taken aback after a moment at the absolute sincerity he was met with in Marco's eyes as he looked back at the other boy once again.

"You will." Marco said with absolute conviction. "If anyone can make it... It's you, Jean." He touched a hand gently to one of Jean's own. "You aren't strong like Mikasa, or even like Eren-." He held up his free hand to stop the angry torrent that he could see getting ready to spew forth at that particular part of his comment. "But you are strong in a way that no one else know. I know you understand things better than anyone else because you know true can use that, help make others stronger when they see how human you really are. I want everyone to know that you aren't some stone-hearted asshole. You are Jean, perfectly human and weak in all the right ways."

Jean was left speechless, his mouth moving, opening and closing as words tried and failed to form each time. This comical move earned him a laugh from Marco that shattered the serious moment that had settled around them thickly.

"You're so cute, Jean." Marco couldn't help but lean up and plant a kiss on a cheek that was quickly burning again with an even more fierce blush than before. "P-piss off-." Jean stuttered, covering his shamefully red face with a shaking hand.

The spell of the moment was shattered around them as a voice broke through into what had, for a moment, been their own private little world. "Hey horse-face! You better come down and get something to eat before they close the kitchen for the night-." Eren paused, confused by the blush that colored the other male's cheeks and the surprise on his face. "What are you doing up here...?" He asked a little suspiciously, caribbean blues narrowing.

Jean hated that the moment had been ruined by Eren of all people. Why did he have to walk up now?! "I was talking to-." He looked back at Marco. The space there... It was empty.

Eren's frown deepened as he looked over the empty space beside Jean. "There's no one there." He said bluntly and shrugged, shifting awkwardly. "Now come on, lets get down there and get some food. Don't be grumpy later if you don't get to eat." He turned and head back down to the food hall, not bothering to look back to see if Jean was following, entirely missing the hollow void that formed in Jean's gaze.

Jean sat where he was for a long moment yet, just looking over the spot that he was sure previously Marco had occupied. No... That's right... Marco was dead.


End file.
